Parts per million
The term parts per million (abbreviated ppm) described a concentration ratio of density used for measuring small concentrations of a substance within a mass/volume of a much larger one. Hadron count and ENC ratio were measured in ppm. ( ) Comparative values of concentration To initiate the sensor sweep required to located an indeterminate graviton field located aboard Deep Space 9, Jadzia Dax had to increase tridium levels to 1 part per million in 2369. The process took several minutes. ( ) The tetrazine levels in the atmosphere of Paraagan II were less than 3 parts per million – half of what the protocol specified – yet the atmosphere was still ignited, killing all inhabitants. ( ) The weapons analysis made by , on the debris from a in late 2154, determined that the ENC ratio the area to be 004 ppm. This was one of the indicators that confirmed a Klingon weapon signature. ( ) To revive the crew in 2367, Data used 5 parts per million of ADTH. ( ) According to the three refinement tests run on the kemocite produced by Gralik, the impurities of their batch were less than 6 parts per million. ( ) Argonite at a concentration of 17 parts per million was well under safety margins for the air supply on Deep Space 9. ( ) A potent sample of the augment virus was transported up to Krell's battle cruiser, that released into the atmosphere a concentration of approximately 20 parts per million of the viral strain. ( ) The warp plasma Neelix gave to Tosin, which was guaranteed to be pure, was scanned and found to be contaminated with 20 parts per million of isonucleic residue. ( ) Beta Agni II's water supply was contaminated with 42 parts per million of tricyanate over an area of 30 square kilometers in 2366. ( ) In an attempt to subdue the rogue Roga Danar, who was loose aboard the , Data released anesthizine at a concentration of 70 parts per million into the cargo bays. Though William T. Riker thought that that concentration "should have put our boy to sleep," Danar was nonetheless able to evade the gas. ( ) The hydrazine gas levels in the cabin of the shuttlecraft Sacajawea were detected at 112 parts per million, a reading that indicated that evacuation procedures should be initiated. ( ) The weapons analysis made by , on the debris from a in late 2154, determined that the hadron concentration in the area was 147 ppm. This was one of the indicators that confirmed a Klingon weapon signature. ( ) While on landed on the surface of the Vaadwaur homeworld in 2376, collected radiogenic particle into the plasma manifold directly from the atmosphere. One the particle concentration was at 3,000 parts per million, the manifold was released, the plasma was rerouted to the power conduits and the ship once again had impulse power. ( ) A class 17 nebula in the Delta Quadrant was composed of 7,000 parts per million of sirillium in 2373. ( ) External link * de:Teile pro Million nl:Parts per million Category:Measurements